The Half Curse
by loomber
Summary: Basically, it's Cinderella/The Little Mermaid/Swan Princess. The Cinderella part isn't up soon. But guess what this fic has in common with all the other tales? It has a *gasp* PRINCE. The similarities stand out, but it's still original, to my thinking
1. A Princess's Choice

The Half Curse  
  
A/N: Lookie! I decided to post this up after all. Great, now I have to think in six different modes. Well, I am on Easter Break after all, so I guess I'll write more. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
D: Well, there isn't much to disclaim. Except that some parts and spells may look a teeny bit similar, to the old tales – Cinderella/The Little Mermaid/Swan Princess – that is. That's all.  
  
A Princess's Choice  
  
Karla, a girl of 14, stood on her balcony. She sighed wistfully, wishing that she could be as free as the other girls of her age. One main reason, a very important one that is, was that she was a princess. Not just any ordinary princess, but was one of the richest realms in the world. Her father, King Proem, was the most stubborn man in the land. Karla was her father's favorite, mostly because she was the youngest. Her four other sisters: Jamaira was 17, Laurel was 18, Miranda 19, and Nina 20, were much older. Nina was already married to Count Aston and Miranda was currently with Lord Hasten.  
  
The young princess grumbled about her 'imprisonment' and went inside. There were a lot of suitors visiting her everyday, since the time when she was 12. Asking for her hand for marriage, or that they were asking for their sons. Her father knowing that she was too young; refused them all. For his marrying age was 16, the age he got married.  
  
The girl went into her bedroom and decided that she was going out, after all. She dressed, entirely, in black and jumped out her window. Using the space between the stones for gripping, she slowly lowered herself down. The palace's spymaster had taught her well. No one saw her when she traveled down the castle's wall. When she landed on the ground, her hand automatically went to her belt, making sure she had all her weapons and tools. Satisfied, she entered the marketplace. But not before she donned on her peasant's clothing.  
  
Luckily, no one would remember the girl, if they didn't look into her eyes. They shone as bright as pure gold, but darkened to honey-colored orbs when she was angered. Right now, they shined like suns, excitement running through her veins. She messily braided her midnight-black hair and hurried into the busy stores. Entering the first one, she saw jades, rubies, sapphires, silver and gold decorations, and other riches. A gold necklace winked at her from the pile of wealth. It was an ordinary chain attached to a conch shell. The shell was outlined in silver and diamonds. Karla picked it up and examined it. Although it was plain, the work was flawless. The chain seemed to melt into the outline of the curved shell, as if it were made for each other and nothing else.  
  
"Hey, girl! You break it, you buy it."  
  
"Actually, I was planning to buy it."  
  
The man stared at her, dumbfounded.  
  
"Do you know how much that costs?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"100 gold, no can you buy it?" The man didn't bother to hide his annoying smirk.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She dropped the bag of coins into the hand of the gaping man and walked out. For a whole minute, he stood still, wondering where she had gotten the money. Shaking his head, he turned to go back in, at least these coins could feed his family for several years.  
  
Once, outside, she realized that it was dusk and knew that she had to go back in time for her swimming lessons. When she was at the wall, a hoarse voice spoke.  
  
"I wouldn't try to rob that place if I were you, youngling. Dreadful consequences. Now, who might you be? I've never seen you before."  
  
She turned and found herself facing an old gypsy. Her face was lined with wrinkles and her hair was silver-gray. The gypsy's one eye swirled to meet her own. It widened in surprise at the young girl's unusual eye color, but the elder didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm Estelle, from the lands of Darkness. My master has sent me to retrieve the king's staff. Now, I must go on with my job, please excuse me."  
  
"Don't lie to me, young one. I know your secrets, princess. Come on, I know how you long to be free. I can give you an option. Though it might be a dangerous one."  
  
"What may it be, elder?" asked the curious girl.  
  
"I can allow you to turn into a mermaid at nightfall and a human in the morning. But you must give me something. Your crown."  
  
Karla became overly excited, her wish had come true! To leave the royal family and join the people! Quickly, she agreed and asked for the conditions.  
  
"You must first catch a silver fish. It MUST be silver, not a spot of any other color, you hear me? Then bring it to me."  
  
Karla, who also happened to be an experienced huntress, went over to a small stream.  
  
"It's size doesn't matter, does it, old lady?"  
  
"No, just hurry, it must be done at night."  
  
She quickly scooped up a small silver fish from the river and returned to the gypsy.  
  
The old woman quickly stabbed the fish and told Karla to slice her finger. The princess delicately cut her finger (A/N: I meant a paper cut thing, okay? Not like those chopped off finger things) and handed it over to the gypsy. She took the princess's hand and dropped three drips of blood on the wound, then chanted a small verse. The wound closed up, as if it wasn't cut before and her hand had a tingling sensation.  
  
"Now, we shall switch places. I advise you to be near a big body of water soon. Unless you want to be a dead being."  
  
The old gypsy transformed into an exact replica of the ex-princess, except her eyes were silver, and vanished to reappear on the balcony.  
  
"Bye, my dear, and may your adventures be worthy of this sacrifice. Though I don't see why anyone would want to be a peasant."  
  
Karla watched the 'princess' re-enter the tower and started sprinting toward the ocean. The castle was built near the large body of water, so that it would have a great view. Who would have known such a beauty would have been so useful? She smiled happily as she sat on the bay. Suddenly, the moon shone clear and her legs became a fin. It was as gold as her eyes and shone with health. Happily, she dived beneath the water and started out for the clear, blue sea.  
  
A/N: The next chapter is going to be called 'Acceptance'. Reviews, please? (for continuation, um, I'll wait till 10 reviews, but I might change my mind. I do this, so that I can rest and there is no need for me to write more, until the limit is reached, of course) THERE WILL BE A PRINCE, there I gave you a hint. REVIEW ^_^ 


	2. The Acceptance

A/N: Well, I decided to continue after all. I hate waiting. Here's the next part, it sort of explains a little more. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
D: Not much to disclaim, except for some parts.  
  
Jenny the Chica ~ thanx for reviewin. Yeah, I guess it iz original, I tried not to make the parts too obvious. ^_^  
  
Mackie ~ my summary sucked tat bad? Well, I changed it at least. ^_^  
  
Fufie ~ some realms back then liked to spy on the others to find out wat they're doin. Spymasters train the spies. The peasants only had bronze and silver coins, only the lucky few had gold. So people, who were peasants, having gold coins was like, rare. Thanx for the review! ^_^  
  
The Acceptance  
  
Karla was swimming freely through the ocean when she felt someone observing her every move. Frowning, she continued on, hoping to reach some sort of shelter. She spotted an underwater cave right under a coral reef. It's darkness promised safety and the colorful outside could interest her later. Quickly, she swam into the inviting opening and searched for a large room. Amazingly, mermaid eyes were well adapted to the darkness and were sharp enough to help look for a open ground. She needed someplace to sleep after all. A seaweed-covered floor appeared before her and she quickly swam near it. Once she was close enough, she could spot otter cubs playing with each other among the strands of seaweed. Occasionally, they would go up to the surface to get some fresh air, there was an opening in the cave's ceiling. Lucky for her, mer-people seem to be able to breathe underwater. Sighing softly, she lay on the comfortable floor and fell asleep.  
  
A squishy, slimy thing awoke her. Karla looked around to see that the otters had swum away, frightened of the intruder. She watched as a purple arm came into view. It was an octopus! Scared, she swam to the corner of the cave, trapped. She stared at the octopus as it slowly approached; it slowed down to pick some clams that were stuck to the cave's walls. It was about to grab her fin when someone shouted.  
  
"Hey, you big ugly creature, go scare some other fishes your own size."  
  
Karla whipped her head to the direction of the voice and spotted a merman. He was brown-haired and blue-eyed, his fin was sapphire. The octopus didn't turn to go, instead it slithered a bit closer to the girl.  
  
"Come on, ugly, don't make me do this."  
  
He clapped his hands and two tiny tiger sharks appeared beside him. They had leashes, made of seaweed, and reminded her of terriers. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of them. The young man raised an eyebrow at her, confused. Wasn't she supposed to be afraid of the ugly octopus?  
  
"No, no, it's not that. It's just that your sharks are so cute."  
  
The man understood, but his attention was still on the octopus. He frowned; the octopus didn't move one leg at all! He released the little sharks and they shot after the octopus, jaws chomping. Terrified, the octopus quickly scurried away, not wanting to be a shark's snack. The young man nodded with satisfaction and turned his attention to the mermaid.  
  
"Hello, maiden, what's with the octopus chasing after you?"  
  
"Oh, I was just trying to nap, but, somehow, the octopus cornered me."  
  
"Ah, this isn't the place for naps, here let me take you to the palace. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Artier, the leader of Hidden Waters. It's a personal protection for the king; not that he needs us nowadays. Come on, let's go."  
  
He stayed a while longer, waiting for the pet sharks to come back. After they returned, the two mer-people swam off, in the direction of Majesty's Pearl, the underwater palace.  
  
Meanwhile ~  
  
The octopus that had gotten away, it looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. She peered around her hidden cave and transformed back into a beautiful mermaid. Her hair was an unusual shad of dark purple and she had eyes of the darkest black anyone had seen. Slyly, she flipped her midnight- black fin and headed toward the palace, going back to her father, the king.  
  
Back to Karla ~  
  
They had reached the palace in no time at all. It was just a short distance from the cave, the Karla had found. But it was hidden just beyond the mound of coral reef, or she could have found it herself. She gasped at the castle gates, which were made of pearls and entered through the door, made of coral reefs. Karla swam through the walkway toward the throne, where the king sat.  
  
The king immediately sat up at the arrival of the beautiful maiden. Her eyes and fins were brighter than Atlantis's gold, which he had just found the other day.  
  
"Hello, young one, what brings you to my palace?"  
  
"You see, um, your Royal Highness. I need a place to rest, but the outside seas are dangerous, as I have discovered. I was wondering if…"  
  
A dark princess entered the room to sit by here father's side. She somehow reminded Karla of the octopus.  
  
"Father, you promised me!" whined the princess.  
  
"Yes, dear. Excuse me, traveling maiden. I have business to attend to. It will just take a few minutes."  
  
Karla nodded and the King turned toward this messenger.  
  
"Bring me the two creatures will you?"  
  
The messenger raced from the room and came back with two large jars containing moray eels.  
  
"Here daughter, see? I haven't broken my promise."  
  
"Thank you, daddy!" squealed the princess. She hurried off and the messenger followed.  
  
Karla thought that the princess was very spoiled. She hated those kinds of people.  
  
"Well, you said you needed a room? Artier, take her to one, please."  
  
The young man nodded and led Karla off.  
  
Next day ~  
  
Karla woke up, greatly comforted by the spongy sea creatures on her bed. A messenger came and asked her to come to the King's hall, immediately. She followed the person and found herself in a hall made of shells and treasures. She heard someone sobbing and turned to the sound. It was the King!  
  
"Come here, my dear, I have an important request to make of you."  
  
Karla obeyed.  
  
"As you can see, I am in great mourning. My oldest daughter, Peoria, died. She was poisoned by a stingray, which had somehow managed to slip into her bedroom. (A/N: I know that it's really impossible, but let's just imagine that mer-people's healths are very weak) She died of the poison this morning."  
  
MORNING? thought Karla aren't I suppose to turn into a human? Probably it's because of the sunlight, I need to touch it, in order to turn into a human. Yeah, that's it.  
  
"Sorry for your loss, your majesty. I hope I wasn't a burden to you yesterday."  
  
"No, you weren't, dear child. I was wondering if you'd do me a favor. Now, all I have is Farla, the one from yesterday? Remember her? Well, I want more company than that. I would be most grateful if you become my daughter. Peoria was my favorite one, now, I shall never see her again."  
  
With that, the king started crying again. Karla blinked her eyes in astonishment. Me? Become a princess, again? I don't think so! She was about to say her reply when her eyes took in the image of the king. He looked broken down, tired, and weary. Well, maybe I shouldn't make such a harsh decision.   
  
"My king, it would be my honor for you to take me as a daughter."  
  
The king looked up at her, happiness beaming from his face.  
  
"Really? Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to do something you'll regret."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure…father."  
  
A/N: Aw, how sweet. Can I have three or more reviews? I don't really care, actually. I just like to know what you people think. REVIEW!!!!! Please?  
  
Hey, just to inform you guys. Karla turns into a mermaid in the morning, IF the sun rays touches her. Notice the 'Swan Princess' similarities? Did you place the connections between Farla and the sea witch from 'The Little Mermaid'? It's pretty obvious, but I wrote this for the confused people. Oh, and there's something else too, the PRINCE will be coming soon. (he may be more encouraged by the number of reviews *hint* *hint*) Well, BUBBIE ^_^ 


	3. The Capture

A/N: I decided that I'll post up the next chapter again. I hope my chapters aren't too slow. Well, thanks for the reviews!  
  
1 Fufie ~ thanks so much. You have reviewed every chapter! Well, I guess some of it is weird, which fairy tales aren't? Thanks for the support.  
  
2 Jenny the Chica ~ thanks for the reviews too! You're so loyal. ^_^ I love your stories, write more!  
  
Spirit-Saviour ~ I love your stories too! Thanks for the review. I like the name of your magical necklace. ^_~  
  
  
  
The Capture  
  
Five months later ~  
  
Karla had been accepted as the royal princess of Majesty's Pearl. She now sat in her bedroom reading a novel about a mermaid and her prince. She sighed wistfully as the prince proposed to the girl and placed the book down on her coral bedside table.  
  
A merman messenger arrived and asked her to join the king in the guestroom. Apparently, he wanted to talk to her again. She and her adopted father had chatted away every evening, since the moment she became princess. Now, they were closer than any father-and-daughter relationship could get. The princess revealed her deepest secret to the king as well. The gypsy's spell. Luckily, her father could do some magic of his own as well. He managed to place a charm on the shell that Karla bought at the market. Now, the girl could turn back into a human whenever she wished.  
  
Karla swam to the requested room and sat down to wait for her father. As the king entered the room, he smiled and sat down in the chair opposite of hers.  
  
"Hello darling, so how has your transformation lessons been going?"  
  
The royal family was allowed to 'turn' into a selected animal of their choice. Karla had decided to become a black dolphin with a silver star on it's head. Artier's pick was the great white shark, he was specially allowed to, since he was the captain of the secret guards. Her stepsister's was, coincidentally, a purple/black octopus. King Corel's was the whale shark.  
  
"I have been improving in the lessons. My teacher says that I can fully transform now. Do you want me to show you?"  
  
"Go on."  
  
Karla closed her eyes and concentrated. The next moment she opened them, her father was far larger than before. She squealed happily and nuzzled his hand with her nose. I did it!  
  
"Well done, Karla. What an attractive dolphin you make, I have to admit, I don't think your animal has a species. Now go out and relax, your classes are off for this afternoon."  
  
The princess swam outside happily. There was an extra bonus to this transformation thing, it didn't affect her curse. Therefore, whenever the sunlight struck her, she remained as a dolphin. Happily, she traveled to the surface of the water and peered out. She felt a strong ripple push her to the side. Nimbly, she maintained her balance and stuck her head out of the water. A fishing net soared out of the air and caught the dolphin, wrapping it with other fishes. She felt herself being hauled up and started shrieking and twisting. The last time she looked down, a great white shark was watching her, sorrow in its eyes.  
  
"Haul it up, haul, come one men! We've got a big one this time! Pull, pull!" yelled a strong-looking man.  
  
The prince sighed and looked on through the stretch of water. The day was so boring. He had been sent out of the palace with these sailors because the king suggested that he should learn about a peasant's behavior. It was supposed to be helpful for the prince's judge of ruling the people. It would also be an advantage to his royal position, more people would learn to like him. He felt a loud thud as the net was pulled up and turned around. They had managed to snag a dolphin! He came closer and looked at it, fascinated by its beauty.  
  
"Hello, little one, who might you be?" whispered the prince.  
  
The dolphin looked back with mournful eyes and gasped for air. Already, it's skin was turning dry and was cracking up. It started squirming again, but the dry skin increased the pain.  
  
"Bring me sea water! Don't worry, you'll be all right, little beauty."  
  
He patted the silver star on the black dolphin's head and gently poured the water over it. Moisture returned, but it was quickly soaked away by the burning sun. The prince, who was intrigued by the sea animal, ordered the sailors to bring a tub or some kind of containment. Soon, they returned with a stone tub; from the captain's private bathroom. The captain scowled and told the sailors to return it. However, the prince commanded him, royally, to give up the tub. Muttering, the captain reluctantly allowed his crew to carry on. Karla was placed into the tub and the prince filled it with salty water.  
  
Later ~  
  
It was dinnertime for the sailors and all, but the captain went inside for the food. Grinning wickedly, the man grabbed a large lobster from the fishing net and dropped it into the tub.  
  
"Have a good dinner, dead dolphin."  
  
Frightened, the dolphin wiggled a good distance from the lobster. Unfortunately, the blue animal closed in, snapping its claws threateningly. It managed to tear a chunk out of the tail and hopped away, happy with its prize. The water soon turned red from the blood, which was pouring out a five-inch gash in the dolphin's side.  
  
The prince, who had just finished his dinner, went out to breathe in some of the fresh sea air. He smelled a bloody odor and turned toward its direction. It was from the tub! Quickly, he hurried over and saw the dolphin, lying on its side, with the lobster gashing it. Furious, he grabbed the lobster and killed it. Turning the dolphin to its side, he discovered that the lobster, had indeed, scored several times. Five red claw marks decorated the, otherwise, smooth skin of the black dolphin. Anger radiated from the prince's heart, just by looking at the wounded animal. He ordered the sailors, who had just came out of the dining room, to bring the tub into his own private chambers. There, he could look after it and care for its wounds.  
  
Morning ~  
  
Karla woke up from a deep sleep and looked around with her dolphin eyes. She was within a large cabin, a very rich one from the look of it. What had happened? All she remembered was that a fat, old lobster was dropped into her tub and the water started turning scarlet. She groaned as she used her fins to push her body up. She peered at the tousled bed and looked at the sleeper. It was the prince! Karla looked him over, wondering what his appearance was. Suddenly, he groaned and turned over, his face facing the tub. Before she could stop herself, a squeal erupted from her throat. The prince opened his eyes and grinned at the dolphin.  
  
"So your awake, little one?"  
  
His looks were breathtaking. Black, unruly hair dangled in front of his turquoise eyes and his smile could make any girl faint. But Karla wasn't just any girl. The dolphin scrunched up its snout and sprayed a stream of water in front of the young man's face.  
  
"Yeow! What'd you do that for? I save your life and the repayment's this?"  
  
The prince smoothed out his clothes and made a face at the dolphin. He headed for the private bathroom and looked back.  
  
"Now, no peeking, fishy."  
  
As if I want to thought Karla. Once the prince closed the door, she transformed back to her mermaid form and twisted around the bathtub to look around. Suddenly, the cabin door opened and several heads peeked in. Sailors! Horrified, the mermaid turned back into the dolphin, praying that the men hadn't seen her. Unfortunately, a few seconds was enough.  
  
The prince came out of his bathroom and looked around, several men were crowding into the room, desperate for a glimpse of the dolphin. They were dumb enough, thinking that Karla would transform in front of them! The prince, who had no clue, pushed away the men and forced them to explain the presence.  
  
"Sir, the dolphin. It's nothing but a mermaid! Pretty one too! Raven- haired and her fins were as rich as the purest gold! I didn't get to see her eyes though."  
  
The prince looked at the dolphin, which was faking sleep.  
  
"Come on, that thing is a mermaid? Yeah, right."  
  
"It's true, my prince," said a hoarse voice.  
  
All the men turned to look at the oldest man on the ship. He was a scholar, the best there was. If he didn't believe them, then no one else would. The old man sat down on a wooden chair and stared at the prince, with eyes of silver.  
  
"Let me explain, sir. Mermaids aren't suppose to be able to turn into any sea animals at all, except for the royal ones. That one right there, I suppose she's a princess or something. Best not anger her, sea princess could control the storms, waves, typhoons, and other sea disasters. I heard that one, I think her name was Farla, liked making whirlpools. 3 Be careful with this one, you don't know her powers yet. Oh, and a good day to you, crown prince." With that, the old man trudged out the door.  
  
Everybody stared at the dolphin, which was still pretending to sleep. Terrified of her 'powers' the sailors ran out, leaving the prince behind.  
  
Karla had heard every word that they said. How could they have known? It's true I'm the mistress of the sky and Farla's the mistress of the seas. Father just inspects us, he doesn't do much to the sailors. Ooh, Farla is in deep trouble. We're not supposed to be known! Who's that old man, anyway?  
  
She stopped thinking when a gentle hand patted the star on her head.  
  
"Sleep well, whoever you are."  
  
The prince walked out the door, leaving the princess deep within her thoughts.  
  
A/N: Well, it explains a little more. Still like it? I think it's getting a bit boring, I try to make it exciting in the next chapter! Promise! In fact, I'll give you a little preview:  
  
Karla transformed back into a human. This was enough! She wanted to get out of here. Luckily, the black suit that she'd had somehow stayed with her. She sneaked around in the shadows and felt someone watching her.  
  
"Well, thief, you better run."  
  
The girl turned to see turquoise eyes and ran to the edge of the ship. She heard footsteps behind her and saw the prince following.  
  
"No!"  
  
That was the last thing she heard before she transformed into a mermaid and dived into the open sea.  
  
A/N 2: Don't worry, I can develop a long chapter for the next chapter with this information, as for now, bubbie. Oh yeah, REVIEW….. 


	4. The Escape

A/N: I hope I'm typing fast enough, I know that some of my chapters are shorter than the others, but bear with me. This is the first fairy tale I've ever wrote, so I'm not sure if its good. Thank you for the reviews! I feel so loved. *grins*  
  
D: Eh? Nothing much to disclaim is there? Well, I don't know. Uh…anything you recognize isn't mine.  
  
Thedarkenchantress~ thanks for the review!  
  
Jenny the chica~ of course I LOVE your stories! Yep, there's a happy ending, but I added a little more twist to it.  
  
Fufie~ ( don't make fun of your own stories! They're lovely, please continue them.  
  
Tavia~ I know it isn't that close, but I still use a little part of the others. Thanks for the review!  
  
Vladivostock~ Lovely name, by the way. Of course I have a marvelous plot! (just kidding, I'm not THAT stuck up) Beautiful review! ^_~  
  
Cheler~ don't worry I understand what your trying to say, but if I add more events. It might be a bit more confusing. Thanks for the review. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Escape  
  
Karla had enough with the tub, sailors, and ship. She was getting homesick and resolved to escape that night.  
  
Night ~  
  
Karla transformed back into a human. This was definitely enough! She wanted to get out of here. Luckily, the black suit that she'd had somehow stayed with her. She sneaked around in the shadows and felt someone watching her.  
  
"Well, thief, you better run."  
  
The girl turned to see turquoise eyes and ran to the edge of the ship. She heard footsteps behind her and saw the prince following.  
  
"Wait! No!"  
  
That was the last thing she heard before she transformed into a mermaid and dived into the open sea.  
  
Prince's POV ~  
  
So it was true. She was beautiful. Long black hair ended at her waist and her golden fin shimmered as she dived down. Who could she have been? I knew that I was lucky, lucky enough to get a glimpse of her true self. I wonder what color her eyes were. Some court ladies say mine is the color of the ocean. Always changing. The color of the dolphin's eyes was dark honey. But her's aren't that color, are they? Well, it looks like I can't find out anyway.  
  
Back to Karla ~  
  
The girl rejoiced. She was free! Happily, she twirled around in a school of salmon, which was currently surrounding her. A great white shark swam up and Karla looked into its deep blue eyes.  
  
"Artier! I've escaped! I'm home!"  
  
She hugged the large shark and tugged its arm fin. The shark placed on an annoyed expression and transformed back into the blue-finned merman.  
  
"So I see, princess. The royal family thought you were dead. I think it might be a good idea to reassure them, don't you?" said Artier, with an annoying smirk. Then his expression sobered.  
  
"Princess, there is something you must know. The king…he has passed on."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He was poisoned. Someone slipped a puffer's toxic bag into his drink."  
  
"Didn't he have guards?"  
  
"Another incident occurred at the same time. A pod of orcas decided that mer-meat may be tasty. We were busy defending the castle. Oh, there is another thing, Farla has taken your place as ruler of Majesty's Pearl."  
  
To Majesty's Pearl ~  
  
"Princess! This is a very bad idea! Please don't do this!"  
  
Artier protested as Karla headed toward the castle gates of the huge palace. Karla used her magic to push open the doors and rushed into the great hall.  
  
"Sister! Where are you? Come now!"  
  
Farla, dressed in dark violet, walked calmly to the throne and sat down.  
  
"Now, wench, what do you want?"  
  
"I am your sister, Karla, and I royally command you to step down from the throne that is rightfully mine!"  
  
"Who are you, girl? Such insolence! Guards! Send her to prison!"  
  
Large groups of armed merman entered the hall, heading toward Karla. The princess used her sky magic and blasted them away. In case, you didn't know, wind is very effective underwater. Farla glared and raised her right hand, trapping Karla within a typhoon.  
  
"Bye, sister."  
  
She threw the typhoon as far as she could, making it head toward Crimea.  
  
Later ~  
  
Hours later, Karla managed to disperse the typhoon by taking its air magic out. The water quickly collapsed and Karla found herself on dry sand. She looked around and found herself on an empty beach. She stared beyond and saw a small village. At first, she thought it was a ghost town, until she read the banner that was hung up. Welcome home, Prince … she couldn't read the last word because of the fading paint. Wearily, she returned into her human form and started for the village, hoping for a place to sleep.  
  
Village Esker ~  
  
The girl managed to walk to town, using only a bit of magic to quicken her transportation. She saw a group of village girls chatting vivaciously nearby, she looked at them and one of the girls gasped.  
  
"Wow, you have eyes of gold! Are you a noble? Maybe it's because you are surrounded by so many piles of gold that your eyes are that color! You must be rich! Please tell us who you are."  
  
Karla stared at the annoying girl and sighed. Deciding not to give out her real name, she chose another one. Quickly, she pasted on a huge smile and started talking to the girl.  
  
"Hi, my name is Rachel. I live over in that place." Karla waved her hand carelessly in one random direction. The girl looked over and smiled.  
  
"So, you live with the queen? Ah! I knew it! You're one of the queen's maids! Are you her favorite one?"  
  
"I'm not sure," muttered Karla as she headed toward the castle, pretending to return.  
  
She managed to get a glimpse of the castle when she reached a small hill. It had a beauty that could rival the mer-people's kingdom. Oh, how she wished Farla could see this, to watch her become red with jealously. Grayish-white stone formed the walls of the gigantic building and a smooth oak door was its opening. Timidly, she knocked on the door.  
  
"Oi! We got visitors now, don't we? It's really no wonder, the prince coming back and everything. Maybe its another one of those bloody selfish princesses…" the voice trailed off as the person tried to unlock the door.  
  
A blonde peered out, his tousled hair poking out in all directions. The girl couldn't restrain a giggle.  
  
"Now you think I'm funny, huh? Oh, bullocks, why can't anyone take me seriously?"  
  
She laughed silently as the young man turned around to close the door. He waved his hand, motioning her to follow.  
  
"So, your one of the queen's ladies? God knows where you've been. The queen has been ordering everybody to help her with this bloody dress. Can't seem to fit inside it, pity isn't it? Come one, it's that one over there, in you go, Raven."  
  
"Raven's not my name!" snapped Karla as she slipped into the doorway. She gasped as the room came into view. Yes, this palace could definitely be a match with the Majesty's Pearl.  
  
"Out! Out! Out, why can't children of today do things right?"  
  
She headed toward the voice and peered into the door. Unfortunately, the queen spotted her.  
  
"You there, come! Fit this dress. Hurry now! I only have one hour before the royal welcome for my stepson. The prince, ha, he should have died with his mother."  
  
Karla's eyes widened, but she kept silent. Quietly, she managed to help the snobby queen slip into her dress. Then she stepped back as the queen admired herself in the mirror.  
  
"Ah, beautiful. Yes, now you shall be my Lady Maid. The highest of the entire servant's ranks. Come one, tell me your happy about that."  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm positively delighted," said Karla sarcastically, the queen didn't notice.  
  
"Wonderful! Now, come with me to welcome my horrendous stepson."  
  
Karla winced as she followed the queen, regretting that she ever came here.  
  
A/N: Hmm…what do you think of the stepmother? *shivers* Isn't she 'nice'? See, another twist. I'm so sorry, you didn't get to meet the prince! I promise that he will be in the next chapter! I just have to make up his name! Hey, guess what? I got my own prince *winks*. Yep, I got a bf !!!!! He's blonde and blue-eyed, name is Nick. *sighs* Absolutely dreamy and is a TOTAL gentleman. Well, bubbie…see ya next chapter, REVIEW!!!!! 


	5. The Meetings

A/N: I uploaded the first few chapters so fast, but I know that I'm getting slow. A writer's block was about to develop, but, luckily, I was able to overcome it. So here's the next chapter..ENJOY!!!!  
  
D: Um…nothing much…just don't own the parts you recognize.  
  
~*MuCh, MuCh ThAnKs To:*~  
  
Jenny the Chica ~ I'm sorry, this chapter took a bit long, I was VERY busy.  
  
Phasera ~ Thanks for the review, I didn't know my story was cute! Interesting description. ^_~  
  
Cheler ~ I'll get back to Farla and King soon, right now, I'm focusing on others. They will show up.  
  
Kaidence Ledger ~ I love your review, you are too nice! ^_^  
  
  
  
The Meeting  
  
Karla stood by the obnoxious queen, fanning her wearily. She shuddered at the thought of the prince! If she had a mom like this, she could've gone insane in less than five minutes. The prince must have the same attitude as his stepmother, the horror! Karla wished that the queen would dismiss her before she got the chance to meet the prince.  
  
Luckily, her wish was granted.  
  
"There now, girls, go back to the bedroom and prepare my dinner gown. Go on, quickly now," said the queen in a sickly sweet voice. Karla rolled her eyes as she followed the others.  
  
Before Karla went behind the curtain, the prince entered the room.  
  
Prince's POV ~  
  
Great, now I have to visit my stepmother again. Oh how I shudder at the mere thought of it! I don't know what my father sees in her. True, she is gorgeous, but only with all the powder and paint. Take those away and her face could kill you in less than a second. Am I becoming like her? I shouldn't think of her that way, but I can't help it. Oh well, here I go.  
  
Wait, that girl looks familiar. The black hair and plain yellow dress. A yellow dress?! And I thought the queen had good tastes. She's gone now, I'll talk to the girl later.  
  
Back to Normal ~  
  
"Hello mother, how do you fare?"  
  
"I am absolutely joyful at your homecoming, aren't we, my husband?"  
  
The king nodded and smiled.  
  
"How were you, my son, did you learn anything?"  
  
"We met a mermaid, just the day before. She had a golden fin and hair as black as a raven's!"  
  
"A mermaid, indeed! How I wish to see such a sight!" The queen fluttered her eyelashes at the king.  
  
The king smiled down at her.  
  
"Do you wish for one my dear?"  
  
Behind the throne ~  
  
Karla was leaning again the stone wall, eavesdropping without knowing it. When she heard the word 'mermaid' her heart gave a sudden thump and her throat released a small shriek. Quickly, she covered her mouth and joined the other maids.  
  
Back to the hall ~  
  
The prince thought that he heard something, but wasn't too sure. Probably one of the maids spotted a mouse, he shrugged. Turning his attention back to his flirting stepmother, he groaned inwardly.  
  
"Please excuse me, I have something to attend to."  
  
The queen gave a light wave and the king grinned at his son, letting him go. The prince went outside so fast that he nearly stumbled. Two hands grabbed his tunic and he looked up to meet golden eyes.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
Quickly releasing him, she fell back and mumbled.  
  
"Sorry, your highness, it was careless of me to walk into you. Now I shall take my leave, good day to you, sir."  
  
Before the prince could reply, the girl ran back into the queen's room. He sighed; knowing that he couldn't go in there. His stepmother would get angry with him for sure. Turning around he went back into his own rooms, directly opposite to the queen's. Where had he seen the eyes? Where? Shaking his head, he flopped down onto the enormous bed and fell asleep.  
  
Karla ~  
  
The moment she had bumped into the prince, she instinctively helped him up. Once she saw who it was, she held her breath. Even though he had been friendly, she still ran away. When she saw him enter his own room, she leaned into the stone wall and pressed a hand to her chest. That was close!  
  
Then she hurried back to the queen's bedroom and busied herself with the queen's gown. Lost in another world, she didn't notice that the rip in the gown was growing larger every second. Suddenly, her hand touched the frizzled edge and she went wild with fright. Oh, what to do. What to do!  
  
She sewed faster and pricked her index finger.  
  
"Ow, you cursed needle."  
  
A drop of blood landed on the gown and turned into a silver button. Bewildered, she looked at it closely.  
  
"Now, wench! Don't plan on stealing my gown!"  
  
The queen stalked over and grabbed the gown, ushering her out. Karla tumbled out the door and sat there, dumbfounded. What had happened?  
  
She slowly raised the finger and looked at it. A fine scarlet line ran down the center, still bleeding freely. Several drops landed on the floor and turned into silver. She picked up one of the shiny pieces and turned it around. Suddenly, she jumped up. Oh! No! I am in such a mess! She gathered up the three pieces of silver, three drops of blood had landed on the floor, and snuck into a cabinet. What shall I do… For Karla had just remembered that mer-people blood was very sensitive to air. Her's transformed into silver whenever it meets air, but Farla's were amethyst- colored. She turned her finger over and, indeed, the scarlet line had become silver.  
  
Prince POV ~  
  
I had just woke up from my sleep. I looked at my hourglass, and sat up. It was almost dinnertime! I better hurry if the queen wants me to be punctual! Searching for my clothes, I realized that a maid was in my room. I still had my breeches on and she clearly wasn't facing me. I doubt that she knows I'm awake. I peer at her closely, it was the timid girl! She seemed to be holding her hand and was looking at it very closely, I wondered if she was hurt.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Startled, the girl jumped and whirled around. Her long black hair hung past her shoulders and her eyes were lit with a golden fire. I must be careful, not only for her sake, but also mine. I fear that her anger will be the end of me.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
I shrank back, startled by her ferocity. Was she always this snappy?  
  
"No, is something wrong with your hand? Maybe I can help."  
  
I stood up. She stepped back, clutching her hand, but the fierce glare was still there. I stepped forward slowly, not wanting to scare her. She backed up onto the wall and hissed. A kitty reincarnation? I kept the thought within my head, not wanting to infuriate her, lord knows what she could do to me. I headed a little closer, wanting to know what had happened to her hand.  
  
Suddenly, her hand moved and I felt myself being blown back by an invisible force. I collapsed onto the wooden floor and watched her flee out the door.  
  
Karla ~  
  
That was the second time today! Why does the prince keep on bothering me? She hurried from room to room, trying to find something to bind the cut. For some reason, the blood was starting to flow faster. Apparently, the jab must've poked into a deep vein. Success! She held up a piece of white cloth and quickly bound the finger. She sighed and relaxed in a wooden chair. The queen was annoyed, she had asked Karla to visit the prince's room to find some peculiar items. She had to obey, of course, it was her life or the search.  
  
Karla headed back toward the queen's rooms, ready to inform her mistress that she had discovered nothing. When she neared, whispering voices could be heard floating out through a crack in the door.  
  
"What?! You must've been mistakened! Surely, it mustn't have messed up so badly. Today is the last day, you must finish him off during dinner or I'll have your head."  
  
A calm voice replied.  
  
"Yes, your majesty. I will see to it, myself. Now excuse myself of your royal presence."  
  
Karla heard footsteps approaching and stepped back. As she backed up, something bumped into her. Two hands caught her when she tripped. She stood up and whirled around to face the person. It was the prince…again! Letting out a surprised gasp, she turned around to run when somebody crashed into her on the other side. Karla looked up and saw dark violet eyes.  
  
"Sorry, little maid, may I help you?"  
  
Karla recognized the voice, it was the one from the room! She looked at the extended hand and took it. After shaking his silvery gray hair out of his eyes, he smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
She stood there, silent. His eyes hardened as he saw the prince. Karla observed this change with the utmost interest. The mysterious man's mouth twitched and he turned to walk away, not waiting for an answer. After he was gone, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Be careful of him, little one. Fawner has always been a sly one."  
  
Karla didn't reply, instead, she strolled over to the queen's chambers and entered.  
  
Dinner ~  
  
"Go on, girl. There isn't much to do here, now. Go help with the kitchen."  
  
Karla sighed as she went over to the kitchen. Looking around, she spotted Fawner standing by the servers. His mouth moved gracefully as he called out orders. Thought he had silvery gray hair, he looked around his 20's. He spotted her and motioned for her to come closer, amethyst eyes twinkling.  
  
"Now can you keep a secret?"  
  
Eyes wide, she nodded automatically.  
  
"Good. Now, I need you to serve this dish especially to the prince, agreed? There is something in there that doesn't agree with other people's stomachs except the prince's so give it specifically to him."  
  
He winked at her as she went to the kitchen door. Her mind was still figuring out the jumble of words that he had just said. When she placed the plate down in its proper place, everything clicked into place within her mind. They're going to poison the prince!  
  
A/N: I might not be able to continue soon. I have SAT's coming up. So review and I might, just MIGHT change my mind…^_~ 


	6. The Threat

A/N: Thank you all, for the reviews!!! Sorry, if this goes too fast, I'm just trying to finish it!!! Some parts may seem weird because of my nervousness, almost done with the SATs!!!  
  
D: Eh? I don't know why I write these anymore. Um…some parts may seem familiar, they are not mine, they are owned by the All-powerful Disney. (Okay, THAT sounds corny. Remember, I'm nervous!!!)  
  
~*Thanks to…*~  
  
cheler ~ Sorry! I tried to type as soon as possible! Thanks for the review.  
  
Jenny the chica ~ are you sure I won't kill him off? ^_~ Just kidding.  
  
Fairytales101 ~ sorry if It goes too fast! Thanks for the reviewS.  
  
Tavia ~ I WANT to write more, I just have to find the TIME!!! I totally agree with you ^_^  
  
Katalina O'Riley ~ See, I wrote more! Except, it's a little late, SORRY. Thanks for the review.  
  
A/N 2: There's something else, I've got to say. This event takes place while Karla was at the palace.  
  
The Threat  
  
Farla paced around in her room. It took up a whole story of the palace and was very comfortable, in her opinion. She sat down in a plush amethyst- sewn seaweed couch. Threading her fingers thorough the thick leaves, she leaned back and sighed. Karla, her stepsister, was still alive. There must be something done to get rid of that girl! Suddenly, she sat up and snapped her fingers. Two slippery purple eels slithered up to the mermaid and gathered around. Smiling grimly, she dropped small bits of swordfish into their gaping mouths.  
  
"Get me, Aunt Nauru."  
  
Few moments later ~  
  
An old mermaid, astride a porpoise, arrived at the gates of Majesty's Pearl. Slowly, she flicked her hands and the barriers flew open. Moving on, she waved her hands behind her and the gates closed.  
  
"Ah! My dearest aunt has arrived. Come, sit down."  
  
Farla led the old woman to a bed of coral and gently released her. She watched as the older mermaid skillfully glided down and relaxed upon the bed. She twisted her hands, nervous of what to come. Her aunt had taught her every bit of magic that she had, except one, the most complex of all. Farla's family had come from a long line of sea magic. Her veins contained powerful magic that could flood lands within seconds. Now, her aunt was going to release more. Quietly, the young mermaid sat down before her aunt and waited. The old mermaid coughed and began.  
  
"Now, young one, what have you called me for?"  
  
"Oh, it is the most important thing of value to me, aunt. Please consider what I am about to say. You have taught me since I was but a tiny merling, teach me one more. The one you have promised to let me learn of when I was old enough."  
  
The aunt leaned forward and sighed.  
  
"So, it has come down to this. You need the spell, but what is it for? Revenge? Hatred? Jealously? Tell me and I'll do it for you, it is too dangerous."  
  
"No! I must complete this spell by myself. I do it for security. My stepsister, who has no right to the throne, might try to come back and steal it from me. I must get rid of her, please understand!"  
  
Nauru muttered to herself and reluctantly sat up.  
  
"Very well, I shall teach you once more. But beware, there are side effects to a spell of such great power."  
  
"I will willingly risk it."  
  
"Meet me in the hall tomorrow, in the great hall, this spell requires a great deal of space."  
  
Tomorrow ~  
  
Farla had already woken up and was dressed by the time her aunt arrived. Together, they entered the hall and sat, facing each other.  
  
"Now, give me one of your hands," instructed the aunt. Obediently, Farla laid her hand on top of the old woman's.  
  
"I, the elder, daughter of the King of Seas and Queen of Air, bequeath my power to my granddaughter, F-Karla." The old woman coughed, messing up the words. Farla's eyes widened as she watched the silver globe of power divide in half and split up, one floated toward her and the other headed out of the palace.  
  
"Aunt! Get the power back! It's ruined! I knew you'd mess up, you old fool."  
  
The aunt's eyes widened in shock as her life began to ebb away. The last few words trailed up into Farla's ears as the old woman's death rattle sounded.  
  
"May your life end as quickly as mine did."  
  
Particles of her aunt split away and floated out to sea, becoming one with the salty water. Farla stood, not caring at all about what had just happened. The only thought that ran through her head was Karla. If she got rid of her, the power and throne would be all hers! She smiled evilly, a new plan brewing up within her malicious mind.  
  
Karla ~  
  
Oh, what to do, WHAT TO DO?! The thought ran around inside her mind as her hands held the poisonous dish. She bit her lip and stood for a while. All of a sudden, she saw a silver light flying around the room. It flew closer and, in a second, went into her hand. Still standing, she dropped the tray in surprise. The silver thing was like a little ball of cold water. Shaking her head, she examined her hand.  
  
The prince, thinking that something bad was happening, rushed over. Karla gave him a death glare that stopped him from moving, ten feet away. He stood there, raking his hand through his unruly hair, unsure of what to do. Fawner, who was standing by the doorway, frowned but didn't say anything. Another maid rushed up and swept away the mess.  
  
Farla ~  
  
The purple mermaid smiled to herself as she closed the bottle. Holding it level to her face, she peered into it. Within its containment, a clear liquid swirled. It was a complex changing potion made from Farla's secret cabinet. Only if the girl's true love says her real name, she will change back into a mermaid forever. Of course, this was the way it was suppose to work for Karla.  
  
Smirking, she carefully set the bottle down upon the seaweed table and grabbed the envelope next to it. Tearing it open, she read it:  
  
Dear Guest,  
  
You are invited to the prince's homecoming ball. There, the prince shall choose a future bride. Please arrive on time to enter and you MUST have the invitation with you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Royal Family  
  
Karla ~  
  
The only thing that she missed about being a princess were the balls. The dresses and dancing were her favorite! So whenever she was dusting or mopping, she would hum an old tune. One day, the prince heard the song and turned around. There, behind him, was the girl. She was gently dusting an old bookcase, standing on her tiptoes. Singing while she was working. The prince recognized the tune as an old romantic song. The strange thing was that commoners never heard it before, so how did the girl know?  
  
Stepping beside the girl, he caught her when she fell off the stand. Quickly, the girl stood up and straightened. Staring sternly into his eyes, she asked why he was here.  
  
"Little maid (Karla fumed at this), I was wondering if you'd like to come to my ball. Here's an invitation. Do try to come."  
  
Karla stared strangely at the back of the prince as he exited the room.  
  
A/N: Hehe, Karla's so clumsy… ^_^ I'm done with the sixth chapter!!!! Next chapter is the ball!!! Ok, read and review, REMEMBER THAT!!! 


	7. The First Ball

A/n: My dear, dear reviewers. I am so sorry about the long wait. It's the tests, I say! Near the finals, now.. -_-'  
  
D: Anything that you recognize is not mine!  
  
~Huai-DA (random word)~  
  
Tall Freak ~ I know who you are! *squeal* well, it wound be kinda obvious, since you just said so in my face the other day.-_-'. :D Tavia ~ sorry x3, eek! Days past by so fast! Thanks for getting me off my lazy butt! Sophie ellington ~ wow, I actually got recommended? First time! Thankz for the comment, its so encouraging!!! ^_^ Fufie ~ eek! Must find a good excuse! ^_^ English teachers are strict! Poor you ( Fairytales101 ~ -_-' sorry! I tried uploading it, but all of a sudden, the site has a problem! Sorry! Cheler ~ suppose to be bad, I guess. People those days didn't like stuff that they didn't understand, I guess they didn't like the idea of half human and half fish. It's sort of similar to the supernatural-fearing people. Lady Arianna ~ stepmother pryde!!! Too much sugar. A Reviewer ~ thankz!!!  
  
The First Ball  
  
Karla, at that time, decided to go as an anonymous guest. She would be of equal level as anyone else. Nobody would insult or praise her. She would be silent, a shadow in the ball. Quickly, she caught the prince's shoulder as he started to exit.  
  
"Um.sorry, I don't think I'd be able to come, sir," she mumbled, facing the ground.  
  
The prince was confused for a moment, but he soon recovered.  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"My aunt just caught a contagious illness in the village. My parents arranged for me to meet them there.on the day of the dance! Sorry, sir."  
  
The prince frowned for a moment.  
  
"If any family member is ill, I have no right to interfere with their private meetings. May your aunt get well soon. By the way, my name's Marls Chianti Daiken Naomi III (A/n: What kind of name is that?! It is weird.well, I had to be original! I'm not a good name-maker.-_-' as you may have noticed). Never mind about that, just call me Marc; it's simpler and Marls just sounds weird. He lowered his voice and looked around) Do you happen to go by the ocean much?"  
  
Karla peered into the turquoise eyes and spotted a flicker of recognition. Nervously, she placed her hands behind her back and twisted them. She shook her head, making her eyes wide and innocent. The prince frowned again, shook his head, and looked back at her.  
  
"Well, I have to get back to the hall, my parents want me to meet someone. Must be another one of those princesses. (he shivered)"  
  
She watched as he strolled off, pretending to go back to work. When he was out of sight, she whirled around and followed. As she turned the corner, the door connecting to the great hall closed quietly. She managed to sneak behind the royal thrones and looked over. Bugles honked as a voice shouted.  
  
"King Proem and his daughter, Princess Karla!"  
  
The real Karla clutched the back of the throne tightly, eyes wide. There, on the floor before her, stood the princess. Wearing a silver tiara, her black waist-length hair flowed gently down her back. The silver gown, which she was wearing, accented her figure and slim waist. It also helped bring out her shimmering silver eyes. Carefully, the princess smiled shyly at the prince, who stared at her. Karla hoped that he would keep silent about her, so that the King wouldn't notice anything weird.  
  
After a few seconds, the prince flashed an unsure smile at the princess and gave an elegant bow.  
  
"Nice to meet you Princess Karla, I hope your trip here has been comfortable?"  
  
"Oh, it quite was. I just came to attend that homecoming balls of yours and to give you warm wishes. (she fluttered her eye lashes and Karla blanched). I expect it to be quite extraordinary."  
  
"Uh, yeah.sorry, princess. Yes, I also expect the same results," he said formally.  
  
Two strong hand gripped Karla's shoulders. Quickly, she was bonded with a gag and dragged off. The prince heard the thump when Karla's body fell onto the floor and stepped closer. Her kidnapper stiffened and pulled her close. She could feel the bulging biceps on his arm and knew that this was no weak attacker. (A/n: Mel, do not laugh. gosh, give me some credit! I'm actually describing someone.=D)  
  
"Excuse me, princess."  
  
The prince went to the place behind the thrones and scanned the area.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?"  
  
Several minutes passed before Marc turned around and headed back into the hall. Meanwhile, the mysterious man took Karla along with him as he exited the castle and entered a wealthy cottage.  
  
As soon as she turned around, Karla released a gasp of surprise. Right there, before her, was Fawner! He shook the silvery gray hair out of his amethyst eyes and gazed at her. She heard the mumbling of a spell and was too weak to defend herself. Suddenly, she felt an odd tingle about her. Looking up, she didn't realize how handsome the man before her was. Why, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen! Karla picked herself up and shook her head.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
He gently took her in his arms and sat down in a polished wooden chair.  
  
"You, my dear, is Countess Jaclyn and I am Count Fawner. You tripped over that ridge over there and hit your head with a rock. Are you well?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," said Karla (now I am going to start calling her Jaclyn), she knew that she'd heard Fawner somewhere before.  
  
"Have we met before, Mr. Fawner?"  
  
"Why of course! You're my once and only true love!"  
  
He looked at her with faked surprise.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
  
He cautiously picked her up and led her into a bedroom decorated with silvery blue curtains, and midnight blue wallpaper. He gently placed her down in the incredibly soft bed covers and covered her with them. (A/n: I feel sleepy.)  
  
"Sleep well, my dear, the prince is having a ball tomorrow. You and I must attend."  
  
"Yes, yes I will. Good night to you too, sweet dreams."  
  
Fawner bent down and kissed Jaclyn. Soothingly, he smoothed her hair and went to the other side of the bed to sleep. She heard the even breathing of her 'so-called' husband and wondered. The kiss hadn't felt right, it was missing something. Something.she couldn't think right then. Gently, she closed her eyes and fell into opal darkness as sleep overtook her.  
  
Tomorrow ~  
  
Jaclyn woke up early, but was mildly surprised to find that Fawner had woken before her. Quickly, she dressed in a black gown and stepped down the stairs. There, Fawner met her with a short kiss and explained to her that he needed to go to work and would be back to pick her up for the ball. Jaclyn nodded understandingly and watched as her husband drove the carriage down the road.  
  
She went inside the cottage and looked around. She remembered nothing at all! Was this really the place where she once lived? She glanced at the great oak table and spotted a velvet box. Curiously, she opened it and peered inside. In the velvet cushions sat a snugly-placed gold ring, it was made of strands of the precious metal. Each and every one of the strands were woven together and diamonds glittered from the gaps between the strands. It was beautiful. As she ran her finger along the rim, she stepped on something. Looking down, she spotted a piece of paper that fell out of the box. In it wrote:  
  
My precious Jaclyn, I have long thought of asking you for your hand in marriage. I wasn't confident and forthright around you, your golden eyes pierced into my soul and stole my heart since the moment I met you. Please accept my marriage offer. If you don't, I won't hold it against you, but my heart will be torn to shreds. Please consider this well.  
  
Love,  
  
Fawner  
  
Tears welled up in Jaclyn's eyes as she finished the letter. Carefully, she placed all the contents within the box again and snapped it shut. Slowly, she made her way to the garden door and pushed it open. The smell of spring air emptied her of her troubles and the color of nature made her giddy. Delightfully, she skipped along the garden path and came to a top at a small outhouse. She entered it and observed it curiously. She spotted two people on the other side and looked over. One was a man with jet-black hair and turquoise eyes and the other one was.Fawner!  
  
"Fawner!"  
  
She ran across the lawn and hugged the tall silver-haired man with eagerness. He gently untangled her arms and held her away.  
  
"Now, what's this about? I thought you were tired."  
  
"I saw the box! The answer is yes! But not too soon, please?"  
  
She watched as a light lit up behind the amethyst eyes as he grabbed her and twirled her in the air. Then, he hugged her so tightly that she couldn't breathe.  
  
"Um.ma'am? Have we met before? You seem quite familiar."  
  
Her golden eyes locked on with his turquoise ones as they observed each other.  
  
"Do I? Fawner, do I know this man?"  
  
"Yes, darling. He's the prince!"  
  
Jaclyn's eyes widened and she gave a slight curtsy.  
  
"Sorry for my rudeness, your highness."  
  
He chuckled slightly, even though his eyes were troubled.  
  
"It's all."  
  
"Prince Marls! There you are!"  
  
All of them turned around to see a princess running toward them. She stopped right in front of the group and examined each face. Her eyes seemed to stray somewhat longer on Jaclyn's then anyone else's. Slowly, she fluttered her eyelashes at the prince and smiled. Jaclyn could tell it was forced, the princess's silvery eyes glittered with ambition, not love. The princess turned to meet Fawner and Jaclyn.  
  
"I'm Princess Karla (something in Jaclyn's head clicked, but she still couldn't remember), and you are?"  
  
Fawner smiled and replied, "I'm Count Fawner and this is Countess Jaclyn. Please to meet you, princess."  
  
The princess smiled elegantly and gently took the prince's hand.  
  
"You will be attending the dance today, won't you?"  
  
"Yes, of course, princess."  
  
"Is the countess coming?"  
  
Jaclyn felt herself blink in surprise that the princess actually directly addressed her. She was about to nod in reply when she remembered her manners.  
  
"Yes, madam princess."  
  
Prince's POV ~  
  
Madam? Since when do countesses called princesses, madams? Most of the time, I just hear them say 'my lady'. Hmm.interesting.she reminds me of that girl in the yellow dress. Wait a moment, where is that girl? I haven't seen her for hours. Usually, we accidentally bump into each other. Then, she'd either yell at me, or throw things with marvelous accuracy. But I haven't met her for four hours! This is unusual indeed. I do wish the princess could stop grasping me so. It does tend to get annoying.  
  
Night ~ First Ball ~ (A/n: Hooray!!!)  
  
Fawner stepped into Jaclyn's dressing room, as she finished. He stared, not being able to speak, as she turned around. Silvery-gold eyeliner decorated her eyes and the gold lipstick enhanced her beauty. (A/n: ai! This reminds me of the Egyptians!!! Me love those people, they are so pretty! Okay, continuing on.) Her golden dress had silvery linings and other decorations. She 'glided' toward the soundless Fawner and looked up. He was dressed in silver and black. When the two stood together, it looked like opposites. Day and night.  
  
Slowly, she extended her hand as he offered his arm. Gracefully, both of them descended the winding stairs into the elegant ballroom. The music and chatter stopped. All the people looked up at the couple and gaped. So beautiful were they that their beauty out-shone the king and queen's. The prince looked up from the sudden silence and peered around. The princess beside him gasped and he almost thought that he heard a growl. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she smiled sweetly in reply. Slowly, very slowly, the music began again. This time the music seemed to fit the couple's graceful dancing. Every turn and step were in rhythm and the prince found himself watching with interest.  
  
Jaclyn smiled at Fawner and his heart melted. A sudden tap on his shoulder brought them back to reality. As he turned, the prince's turquoise eyes were the first thing he saw.  
  
"May I cut in?"  
  
Fawner nodded politely and allowed the prince to dance with Jaclyn. As soon as he took hold of her hands, she could feel his eyes trying to pry into her soul.  
  
"How are you, Count Jaclyn? I trust that you're well."  
  
The prince's deep voice cut into Jaclyn's mind and heart, almost helping her remember the recent events, but didn't. The prince went on.  
  
"I've never seen you around here before, are you new to this place? Or were you from another country?"  
  
The turquoise eyes were half-closed and the prince looked light-hearted, even incautious. However, Jaclyn peered within and discovered that the prince was, indeed, as alert as his guards, who were hovering near the castle gates. The messy black hair made his appearance sleepier and this lips were curled in a lazy smile. She trained her eyes upon her ground and answered.  
  
"I have a bit of forgotten memory, your majesty. It just so happens that a slight accident took some of it yesterday. I am recovering, hopefully."  
  
She didn't look up to see the prince's frown and the deep thought within those blue-green eyes, for at that moment, she slipped. A tiny pool of oil, dropped carelessly by a nearby baron, had formed a thin film upon the marble floor. As it is, the countess's shoe slid off the slippery surface and managed to get her thrown forward into the prince's arms. (A/n: ^_~!!!!!)  
  
A/n: So sorry, but my mom's reprimanding me to study Geometry! Eek! Summer school, less time for writing AGAIN!!! I'll try to post the next chapter up as soon as possible. If I may ask, (I kind of forgot) did I promise to finish the First Ball in one chapter? I'm confused. (Got the memory erase part from me!!! Headache pills are my best friends! But it got so bad, that the idea just popped into my head!) Sorry if all these events happen too sudden, stupid me. Well, enjoy! And criticize if you want to.-_-' (all my fault, I admit it) I HAVE STARTED ON A NEW FAIRY TALE THAT I THINK BEGINS WITH A VERY PECULIAR INTRODUCTION..o well..I'll post it up soon, I guess, I think.  
  
~** Something to say, if it gots you all confused. (sorry, my accent ^ - ^) **~  
  
Fact: Fawner's feelings are R-E-A-L. I know I may not have made it seem so, but it is. Adds to the complications, doesn't it, matey? ^_~ 


End file.
